


【授翻】反重力

by Vilya7



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Genius!Kirk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 五次Spock为Kirk的耀眼才智而感到惊奇，还有一次他彻底见识了其全貌。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Antigravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887915) by [sinestrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated). 



> 我不知道ST的设定是否真的有交互式全息技术。看在这篇同人的份上，让我们假设，他们没有。

One

进入舰长舱室的请求发送了多次后，Kirk都没有回复，Spock皱起了眉。也许舰长正在淋浴，或者已经睡了？但考虑到Kirk的工作风格（他在别的事上兴致缺缺，令人惊讶），这种可能性很低。  
他可以稍晚些再来，但Kirk就只有约三十秒的时间来审阅和批准申请表了，它此刻正呈于Spock的padd上。在这种情况下，使用他的覆盖码无疑是唯一符合逻辑的选择。  
迎接他的办公室是空的。办公室出乎意料地简朴有序，想到居住此处之人的充沛活力，实在是奇怪。Spock眨了眨眼，为此思索了片刻，才又注意到隔壁寝室方向有股柔和的光线。接着他辨认出了Kirk的低语，在此处听起来很是模糊。他夹着padd，穿过办公室，看向寝室。  
“......这个复制机规格的升级我批准了......”  
Spock眨眨眼，凝视着前方。  
Kirk站在漆黑的屋子中央，周身都被小片的全息图像围绕着，它们散发出微弱的光芒，每片图像都浮在半空，高度与眼睛齐平。在他身体左侧，地板上有一个旧式的地球废物容器的全息投影，就在Spock看着那个容器时，Kirk伸手点开其中一个图像中。它立即扩展成星际舰队的诸多管理模式中的一种，Kirk手指轻点，快速展开了它的内容。即使背对着Spock，他声音中蕴含的笑意依然可察。  
“挂载十五个磁暴线圈？哈，干得漂亮，Scotty。”  
他手一挥，全息图像飞入废物箱里，收缩不见。在删除文件时，箱子甚至还发出了一声闷响。  
Kirk已经走到下一个全息图像面前了。这是一位科学部少尉的一个调查，关于一种新的碳基化合物，他们在考虑将它整合入进取号的冷却系统。Spock知道此事是因为，Kirk现在正仔细察看的分子模型，在不到三个小时之前，还处于他的研究中——只是那时模型是被展示在控制台平面上的，而不是像一个蓝色的幻影浮在半空。  
舰长将手指抵着下唇，对着模型皱起了眉，若有所思。然后他忽然伸手，将模型从全息图像里提取出来，全部扩展成三维形态，Spock睁大了眼睛。Kirk握着它如握实物，一边转动一边察看，持续了好几分钟，直到他若有所悟。  
“这样，嗯，”他自言自语着，手指轻拂，断开了两个化学键，再取来一个新的离子样本。“好啦，这样应该就稳定了。”他又挥了挥手，把模型——及储存它的文件——扫到了黑暗中。  
完全是交互式三维全息技术。Spock移不开眼。  
与此同时，Kirk已经走开了。  
“给Col-Upit少尉的病假......是啊，我也想要休会儿假，即使我会被一株植物袭击......”  
“当然，Uhura，你可以让Ramser上尉代你的班......”  
“......十三加仑的伽马泛三菱？因为 **润滑剂** ？你现在大不如前啊，Scotty......”  
Spock看着舰长用同样的方式审阅、批准、拒绝了五份以上的申请表。他或许应该让别人注意到他在这儿，但全息展示太引人注目，荧光的蓝色图像异常......美丽。而且荧光这样侧映在舰长的皮肤上......  
“啊，我的最爱：登岸假。让我看看......Tagal VII可以吗，舰员们会喜欢Orion酒吧的......但等等，Omicron-Palestra。古代角力场兵器博物馆，银河系里仅有的保存完善的 **hal-menartan**......嗯。Spock会喜欢的。”  
Spock眨眨眼。他有99.77%的自信，他在之前与Kirk的交流中，从未表达过他对Palestran白刃武器的兴趣。而关于这个话题的唯一官方记录在他的星际舰队个人文件里的第187页。  
不可思议。  
他又额外花了8.2分钟看着Kirk的一举一动。但这位舰长一直没有转身，他全神贯注于他的工作，而Spock也没有现身，他全神贯注于Kirk面前的全息图像。  
舰长最后的确挑选了Omicron-Palestra作为离岸假地。随后，Spock就立刻离开了，如他来时那般迅速。  
在回自己舱室的路上，他思索着荧光的全息展示。全息技术近来在星际舰队总部依旧处于初步发展阶段；就算是一位......像Kirk这样出色的军官也不应有能力弄到一个雏形。这就意味着一切都必须得舰长亲自动手，从投影仪到传感器，要写出每一行独立代码。还有这个程序的交互功能——Spock绝不会忘记Kirk是怎么把分子握在手中，轻易如同拿捏孩童的玩具——那样的成就即使是瓦肯科学院中的翘楚也不能做到。  
Spock又一次恍然发觉，他就像是第一次认识他的舰长，虽然这种感觉是不符合逻辑的。当然，一直以来他都深知Kirk的才华，但以往他总觉得它就像把迷你小刀：只在紧急时刻拿出来解决问题，接着又迅速地被掩藏在虚张声势和傲慢自大之下。他之前从未思量过Kirk的思想深度，思维能力。  
这让他意识到Kirk的确值得进取号舰长的职位，他不只是个碰巧在正确时间出现在正确地点的傲慢学员。Spock认为Kirk会成为那个让他甘愿追随的人。  
直到几个小时后，他才想起那个申请表依旧留在他的padd上等着Kirk的签名。

 

Two

Spock的象棋比赛计数器记录着他和Kirk—— **Jim，Spock，我们没有当值的时候叫我Jim** ——的胜负，而它最近显示Jim的胜率为82%。  
在Jim成为舰长之前，Spock从未败过。  
他不能理解这个现象。象棋本就是个逻辑游戏，作为一个半瓦肯，Spock素来自认处于明显的优势。毫无疑问，其他的所有对手——狂妄点说，从学院的同期学员到上将夫妇——都不能攻破他的铜墙铁壁，扰乱他步步为营。  
然而在值班结束后，他们于舰长舱室中对弈，Jim多次挫败了他，有时Spock直到被将军才恍然大悟。Spock不禁怀疑自己获胜的那些时候，只不过是Jim没有把全部注意力放在棋局上，而是被舰船事务或他们最近的任务细节分了心。  
就在254次棋局后，Spock终于决定询问舰长他的下棋策略。他告诉自己，在游戏中学习多种思考方式是符合逻辑的，而且他也不是Nyota笑言调侃的“恼火的失败者”。  
让他惊讶的是，Jim并不急于回答他的问题，他斜靠在椅子上，慢慢地对Spock绽开一个笑容。“甜心，问题不在我，而在于你。”  
Spock眨眨眼，不确定该对这句话作何理解。他们彼此对视了一会儿，直到Jim嘴唇轻颤，笑意略深。“Spock，”他说，“你下棋像个瓦肯。”  
他的语调并无冒犯之意，Spock也没有丝毫会意。他只觉更困惑了。“我恐怕不明白你的意思，舰长。”  
“Jim，”他不假思索地回道。“我真需要给你解释这个吗？”  
“我所问并无其他。”  
Jim轻声笑了起来。“好吧。”他身体前倾，手支在膝盖上，以便他能直视Spock的眼睛。“告诉我你下棋的方法。你是怎么决定移动哪个棋子的，又打算怎么使用它，诸如此类。”  
这个问题超出了他的预想，Spock再次眨了眨眼。Jim似乎有种神秘能力，能够引起他不为他人所动的情绪。这让Spock感觉他的世界好像轻微地偏离了轴心，好像他以为他能坚守的一切，似乎都不如他原以为的那般永恒不变。  
奇怪的是，他并不介意这种感觉。  
Jim依旧期待地看着他，Spock清了清喉咙。“预先计划好每一步，考虑局势变化，排除所有获胜可能性不大的策略，就能找出可能性最高的那个。”  
舰长点点头，“这是符合逻辑的。”  
“是的。”  
“像个瓦肯。”  
Spock不确定Jim话中所指，“是的。”  
Jim沉默了一会儿。之后，他缓缓地偏过头，再次对着Spock笑了起来。他蔚蓝的双眼闪烁着光芒，那是种愉悦，还着上了......Spock无法形容的色彩。“你只是个半瓦肯，Spock。”  
Spock开始有点明白他的话了。Spock的确继承了来自他瓦肯父亲的百分之五十的基因，另一半则来自他的人类母亲（她已过世，她和他的母星一起死去，有时他依然能体会到失去她的伤痛，那种痛就像是某人在他的胸膛上撕了一个洞，这个洞开裂着，吞噬着，从未痊愈）。但是他不明白他的基因构成是如何与象棋联系起来的。  
眼前Jim的笑容愈发柔和。“你觉得你妈妈可能是怎么玩这个游戏的，Spock？”他问道。突然间，Spock意识到他的舰长眼中蕴含的情感，是他从未企及之处。  
那是体贴。  
他想起他很久以前在舰桥上对Jim说过的话，那时他们身处冰冷的宇宙黑洞中，Nero还是个迫在眉睫的威胁。 **我的母亲是人类，这就使地球成为了我仅剩的家园** 。  
Spock惊讶于Jim知他之甚，远胜他自己。  
随后他有点尴尬地结束了他们的谈话，但是Jim似乎能够理解，且并无异议。当晚，Spock在冥想时，他想起了他的母亲，想起在他的孩提时代，她总是设法给予他惊喜的关爱方式——通常是在他生日那天给他准备某种人类的礼物——尽管他不愿意去理解她。然后他想起了Jim那种不符合逻辑的 **人类式** 下棋方法，和他82%的胜率。  
在他们下一次的象棋比赛中，Spock开始实验。他没有过多思考就牺牲了一个车，并强迫自己停止领先三步以上计算策略的行为。  
他没有赢，但是这让Jim额外花了1.67倍长的时间才击败他。当他们结束时，Jim越过棋盘冲着他微笑，蔚蓝的眼睛闪闪发光，仿佛藏着Spock一直想知道的全部秘密，不知怎么的，在他们的象棋之夜里，输棋变成了一个完全可以接受的结果。  
此后，Spock做了更多次实验。他用更感性的直觉和偶尔的灵光一闪替代他的瓦肯逻辑。无论何时他的大脑告诉他这步棋是不符合逻辑的，他都这样下。  
到下个月底时，Jim的胜率下降到57%。  
没有打成平手的唯一原因是，在他们对弈时，Jim有时会冲着他笑，无拘无束，光彩夺目，Spock就完全将棋局抛诸脑后了。 

 

Three

“长官，”Nyota叫道，她看着她控制台上的读数，皱起了眉。“收到哈默斯坦号的通讯。是紧急频率。”  
Spock从眼角瞥到Jim僵硬地坐在舰长椅上。他在短短一瞬间稍微调整了坐姿，动作轻不可察，但对Spock来说，这就像是Jim头上有个闪烁的霓虹灯那般清晰可见。舰长正在苦恼。  
他们都知道为什么。Winona Kirk在哈默斯坦号上担任轮机长一事众所周知。而且使用紧急频率向来只有一个原因。  
Jim开口时，声音平稳。但Spock可以感到他的不安，他的忧虑。几个月以来，他已经相当精于分析他的舰长了。  
“接进来，放在主屏上。”  
“是的，长官。”  
在显示出哈默斯坦号舰桥的情况之前，主屏在闪烁。图像扭曲，边缘模糊，还带着静电，这艘舰船一定才刚脱离一场战斗——破损的控制台上飞溅着火花，紧急信号灯亮着。  
Jim向坐在中央椅子上三十多岁的黑发男子点头示意，他身上的指挥系金色制服清晰可见。“Seong舰长。”  
“Kirk舰长，”Seong直奔主题，“我们舰船的情况诚如你所见，我们和克林贡人有些意见不合。当然，我们已经尽我们所能了，但是还有个......令人担忧的曲核故障。”  
Jim轻哼，“有多糟糕？”  
Seong笑了起来，但笑意冷冷，“我相信你母亲的精确描述是‘如果现在不能立刻他妈的联系上Jim我们就会爆炸。’”  
Jim的手指扣紧了扶手；Spock可以看见他指关节都发白了。“明白了。连线她。”  
主屏画面转到了哈默斯坦号的轮机甲板。和舰桥一样，这里满是火花，浓烟，及倒下的装置，一片混乱。一位中年女人冲到屏幕终端，金发散乱，红色的制服又脏又皱。但她在看到屏幕前的人时，眼睛一下就亮了，Spock立刻察觉出了他们家族的相似之处。“Jim！”  
“妈妈。”Jim的声音中流露出些许紧张，尽管他在微笑，但笑容勉强。“我原以为我会是在座所有人中第一个弄坏舰船的。”  
“闭嘴，孩子，”Winona迅速回道，但无论她还想说什么，都突然被附近的爆炸声打断了，她被冲击力推开，远离了屏幕上四溅的火花。舰长椅里，Jim有些许畏缩，但Spock十分确信他是唯一一个能看见的人。  
半秒后，Winona重新出现，没有谁的制服能比她更糟糕了。“好吧，你可能知道为什么我会让舰长联系你了。”  
Jim点头。“你需要哪种版本的参数？”  
“我们上个月刚安装了B-57二锂驱动装置，但它又升级了，之后......”  
Jim毫不犹豫。“449X型号。用的联合超声速。”  
“就是这个！”背景里又响起模糊的爆炸声，和某个人因疼痛发出的尖叫声。Winona忽略了它们。“读数显示外部粒子场继电器严重超载了，但我不能越过它们——我只能把这个参数读进447型号，它们连接在一个完全不同的位形上。”  
Spock从他的座位起身，走到舰长椅旁边站定，清了清喉咙。“舰长，我可以尝试为你查找设计图，或者通知Scott中校——”  
“不必了。”  
“但是舰长——”  
Jim心不在焉地挥挥手，身体前倾，斜靠在椅子里。Spock皱起了眉；也许Jim是很聪明，但肯定不能指望他在没有专家的帮助下，设法驱动一个出了故障的曲速核吗？  
Jim缓缓地呼了一口气。他全身静止，蔚蓝的双眼却锋利了起来，整个人无比专注，这种表现Spock只在他们遭遇战斗时才见过。然后舰长开口了，接下来的谈话比相位枪的交锋还要快速直接。  
“外部继电器的放射物输出量？”  
“一千六百雷姆。”  
“耶稣啊。旋度？”  
“哪根轴的？”  
“B轴。”  
“三十九。”  
“伺服路由器还在运行吗？”  
“只有第一级的。”  
“你能锁定第二级的吗？”  
“试过了。差点把我手炸了。”  
“同轴线圈呢？”  
犹豫了下，Winona神色一亮。“该死的，Jim。这个 **线圈** ——我可以重新连接第二级的加速电池——”  
“——把能量波转移到辅助同轴上——”  
“——降低放射物输出来越过它！抓紧！”Winona突然从屏幕上闪开。一声巨响，什么东西击中了甲板；四溅的火花划过屏幕如同一场倒溅的雨花。一阵轻微的嗡鸣声响起。  
之后，有什么东西突然爆炸了——屏幕变得一片漆黑。  
Jim猛地起身差点掀翻了椅子。“ **妈妈** ！”  
没有回应。漆黑的主屏以一片空茫嘲弄着他们。Jim的右手慢慢握紧成拳，紧绷着，颤抖着。  
Spock没有思考身体就先行动了。他能感觉到Jim的皮肤出乎意料地柔软，Spock五指握住他的手腕时，可察觉到他在发抖。舰长被这个碰触轻吓了一下——Spock通过他们相接之处感受到一抹极短的惊讶，但这种情绪很快又被认可所取代，在这波情绪的余韵中，除了担心和恐惧再无其它。Spock吸了一口气，开始向Jim传达冷静和谅解，虽然他不能说出口，但他假定Jim能感觉得到。  
当主屏再次闪烁起来，Jim颤抖着，而Spock突然发现他握着的是舰长的手，而非手腕。他的惊喜——不仅是一点喜悦，为此他之后将不得不更深入地考虑此事——只持续了极短的时间，因为哈默斯坦号的轮机甲板突然上线，Winona俯身回到了屏幕终端。她的左眼上有道小伤口，但其它地方安然无恙。  
舰长挺直了身体，舒了一口气，一股宽慰之情通过Jim涌向Spock。他说话时，声音中的轻颤无法藏匿。“妈妈！感谢 **上帝** ——成功了吗？”  
Winona擦拭着伤口流下来的血，但并没有抹去脸上的激动，她神色中带着骄傲。Spock惊觉她和Jim有着同样的笑容。“像个该死的魔法。我就知道你擅长这些，jimmy。”  
Jim欣慰地笑着，声音轻得几乎无声无息。“你欠我一次，比如，可以用五道你的焙盘菜来还。”他依然握着Spock的手。  
“当然，如果你想中止你们下次登岸假的话。”Winona端详着Jim，她脸上带着只有母亲才会给予孩子的那种温柔的表情。“我得向我的舰长报告了。谢谢你，Jim。我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，妈妈。Kirk完毕。”  
主屏转黑，又呈现出星星点点的太空景象。Jim舒了一口气，转头看着Spock。他们的眼神相遇了，Jim微笑着。一声轻轻的 **谢谢你** 传过他们的连接，Spock点头，放开了他们相握的手。  
他没有想他这样做花费了太多精力，远胜原本所需。

 

Four

Spock计算出他这种情况下活着逃脱的几率低于3.86%。  
他们被指示和这些高过三米，有着类人外表的种族进行第一次接触。星际舰队提供的零星资料表明他们是一个大规模的和平种族，致力于科学研究和数学定理多于暴力，事实上Spock一直期望会见他们，这种外星种族的生活方式让他想起了许多关于瓦肯的事。  
他现在没那么期待了，一个外星生物刚挟持了他作为人质，一把离基射弹武器正抵在他的太阳穴上。  
他有那么点感激，显然，他们挑选他作为人质，而非别人，是因为他穿着蓝色制服。然而，这并不能给人安慰，考虑到挟持着他的外星生物现在还越来越烦躁，他们外部声带发出高频变化的声调和惊人的音高，同时他们掌中小巧的装置以眼花缭乱的速度投射出奇特的几何学形态。这是一种没有人能理解的语言——甚至Nyota也不能，如果不是有交流障碍，Spock会欣赏这门语言的，而这正是他被当做首选人质的原因。  
唯一能给予他安慰的想法是，如果他们杀了他，也许就能给进取号争取足够的时间把Nyota和其它组员传送上舰。  
......终于：闪烁的白光表示传送——并非如此。它没有传送走他们，反而又带来了一个人。那是......  
**Jim** 。  
值得赞扬的是，当他看见这个局面时——外星生物远远高出先遣队，就像面对着弱小又无助的鼠群的猫；Spock头上还抵着一把枪——他不动声色。而舰长的到来让外星生物变得更不安了，如果他们音高语调拔升的方式是某个信号的话。  
Jim看起来甚至没有去听他们在说什么，他直接转向Nyota。“解释。”  
Nyota喉咙滚动；Spock可以肯定，她对事态逐步升级脱离控制的恐惧，是她没有掏出相位枪的唯一原因。“他们的语言无法破译，舰长，没有基本的语言模式可供参考，翻译机不能创建翻译矩阵。从他们的发音中，我找不到任何可识别的排列。事情......很快就失控了。”  
Jim点点头，看向Spock。“你还好吗，指挥官？”  
“目前尚可。”Spock回答说，他知道Jim领会到了他的言下之意： **但不会太久** 。  
挟制着他的外星生物突然发出另一串激动的声调，他手中的装置投射出一个看起来非常精巧复杂的晶体六边链状结构模型。Jim歪了歪头，眯起眼，着看这个投影。  
超声检测嘟嘟作响。“ **硬币-手电筒-日光浴-绵羊** 。”  
Nyota用某种Spock未知的语言咒骂着，“看见没？他妈的没用。”  
“等一下，上尉。”Jim依旧专注于这个几何投影，它现在分解成了一个形似平面矩形组成的环形聚集体，像一个古代地球的迪斯科舞厅。他抬眼，直视着挟制Spock的外星生物，然后指着这个投影。  
他似乎做了一件正确的事，因为Spock慢慢发现他被松开了一些。挟持他的外星生物反而以另一串难以辨认的声调回应着Jim。投影在变化，矩形被削尖变成圆锥体，看起来就像个中世纪晚期的连枷。  
“ **弯曲五只长颈鹿** 。”超声检测立刻通知他们。  
Jim突然站直了身体。他的蓝眼睛闪着光。“这是角。”他喃喃道，有些荒谬，他转向Nyota。“把你的padd给我。”  
她没有疑问，直接就把padd递给了他，Jim开始操作了起来。他的手指在屏幕上飞舞，Spock几乎不能辨认出他的喃喃自语，但他捕捉到了“矢量”和“旋度”这两个词。片刻后，Jim上前，翻转过padd以便外星生物能看见。一个菱锥呈现在屏幕上。  
外星生物似乎都集体吸了一口气。他们开始互相咕哝，手里的投影以眼花缭乱的速度变化着，Spock看着Jim的目光从影像上依次掠过，逐个审阅，挑选出重叠的部分，绘成图案。他皱着眉，在padd上画出了另一个影像：由菱形组成的一个模糊的W形。  
挟持着Spock的外星生物发出一声至少持续了五秒的低音。Jim 用padd回应着他投影出的图像，这个交流又持续了三十秒，Jim的脸上终于划过一丝冰冷的笑意。  
“成交。”他说着，把padd还给Nyota。  
Spock想问Jim刚才发生了什么，但挟持他的外星生物突然收回了枪，并向前把他推开，打断了他。Nyota在他摔倒之前扶住了他，他转身刚好惊恐地看见Jim上前取代了他的位置。“舰长！”  
“不要担心，”Jim回道，“也许我表达水平如学龄前儿童，但我告诉他们我管事，他们想用你换我。”他停顿了一下。“或者，至少我 **希望** 我就是这样告诉他们的。我的微分几何有点生疏了。”  
Nyota挨着Spock，她的声音听起来都哽咽了，“舰长，这到底......？”  
Jim露出微笑，Spock发现一股不合理的狂怒，压倒了他对Jim的直觉的惊叹。Jim可能才用自己的性命做了交易，他又怎能试着安心？  
“这是数学，Uhura，”Jim说。“这种投影是基于某种高阶变限积分和几何学的。我猜这些声调是情感表达的外在形式，也许是八进制，但也可能是十进制，我不确定。我在padd上用子程序组成了一个基础程序，但只够交流非常广泛的概念。你们需要进取号的超级计算机来改善它们。最好现在就去做吧。”  
“与此同时，你就指望被他们拘押于此，还不佩带武器？”Spock询问道。  
Jim凝视着他。当他微笑时，他蓝色的双眼在闪光。“是啊。我指望着你来救我呢，Spock先生。”他弹开他的通讯器，“Scotty，把每个人都传送上去，除了我。”  
“ **什么** ？”  
“这是个命令。”  
“......是的，长官。”  
在白光分解他之前，Spock最后看到的是Jim递给他的安抚的眼神，那是在说， **还未结束** 。  
八个小时后——在Spock和Uhura把进取号的计算性能逼到极限后，在他们带着一整库的padd和匆忙由三录仪改成的调试发射器回到那个星球后，在外星生物大方地为误解道歉，及Jim在舰桥上冲着Spock微笑，并说 **不，Spock，我们不打算摧毁他们的星球** 之后——Spock来到走廊，前往舰长的舱室。在按着请求进入的按钮时，他的手还在发抖。  
Jim很快地开了门，笑容满面。“Spock！我能为你做什么？”  
他正穿着拳击短裤和一件旧T恤，看起来正在进行惯例的睡前活动。Spock不让这个事实阻碍他的计划，他绕过Jim，进入他的的办公室。Jim后退了一步，避免被撞倒。“当然了，你可以进来。”他抱怨道，尽管他的声音里没有一丝怒意。  
Spock转身看着他。他的眼睛上方有一个正在淡去的淤伤——一个外星生物等得不耐烦，决定......小小地恐吓他一下——但McCoy医生也向他们保证（非常严肃，并且恶狠狠地对着Jim怒目而视）舰长很健康。这对改善Spock的心情没有丝毫帮助。  
Jim一定是对Spock现在的感受略有体悟，因为他正交叉起双臂，偏着头，带着一种谨慎的表情。“一切都还好吗，Spock先生？”  
Spock深吸一口气，调动了所有自控力，以确保他说话时声音平稳，“你在那个星球上做的交易是完全不符合逻辑的。”  
Jim眨了眨眼，然后轻轻地笑了。“噢，拜托了，Spock，你——”  
“你是指挥官和一舰之长，”Spock打断了他。“如果你死在那个星球上——”  
“但是我没有——”  
“这根本不是重点！逻辑的做法是——”  
“这 **就是** 符合逻辑的。”  
Spock眨眼，Jim叹了口气。他的目光在屋里乱瞟了一会儿，又看看Spock，之后垂到了地上。当他开口时，他的声音听起来无可奈何。“成为舰长并不会让我成为舰船上最重要的人。”他说。“在那个星球上用我换你是最好的选择。如果我们要将那门语言改进到不用粗野的咕哝声交流，我们需要的是你，不是我。”  
“我擅长机械学和工程学，诸如此类，但涉及到运行超级计算机，那就是你的领域。如果我尝试和Uhura一起破译那门语言，你可能还留在那个星球上。很有可能会死。”他停了下来，咬着嘴唇，抬起目光正对上Spock双眼。“我可能会失去救你的机会。”  
在头顶昏暗的灯光下，他的蓝眼睛闪烁着光辉，温柔又有点伤感。一种保护欲席卷了Spock，来势汹汹，势不可挡，他摇着头，尽管用上了全部的自控力，他声线仍颤抖得难以自持，他说，“不，Jim。你 **错了** 。”  
Jim眨着眼，Spock吸了一口气。“你说你不是这艘星舰上最重要的人，”他低声道，“但是你错了。没有人能取代你。如果你死了......如果我不得不在没有你的情况下继续......”但他没能说完。他想不到有什么样的语言能表达他内心的炽热与翻腾，当他看着Jim时，当他想到舰长明亮的眼睛和干燥的皮肤时，一种疯狂而急切的 **渴求** 在他血液里吟唱。  
有一个词可以形容这种感情，但Spock害怕承认它，怕它最终会使他崩溃。  
而Jim似乎明白了，他缓步走到Spock面前，他们的脸仅隔几英寸。“Spock。”他喃喃道，低声耳语的名字中满溢着他的情感。  
Spock呼吸颤抖，他上前蜷起手指搭在Jim的T恤上。“你不准离开我。”他低声说道，尽管这毫无意义，但他不在乎。“向我保证，Jim。 **拜托** 。”  
他在向Jim要求他不能给予的东西，这话毫无逻辑，然而Jim只是点点头，抬手让Spock的短发穿过他的指间。在昏暗的灯光下，他的眼睛闪闪发光，悲伤，却也满含深情。“好的。”他轻声回答道。“好的，Spock。都答应你。”  
终于， **终于** ，他拉近了他们之间的距离，Spock全力回吻时，他在想，如果他不能告诉Jim他究竟感觉如何，在他们认识的短短几年里，这个比他年轻的男人对他究竟意味着什么，那也没关系。  
他们一向心照不宣。 

 

Five

注：作者在本章中，对Alana使用了中性/无性别代词，hir，中文里无对应人称代词可翻译，故而一律以拼音ta来代指。

Alana从控制台前直起身，转头面向他们，神色懊悔。“无论是主程序还是后备程序，我都无法启动。”ta说道，“我为不便之处致以最诚挚的歉意。”  
站在Jim和Spock身后的McCoy哼了一声，“噢，当然了。不便之处。一支Polian舰队袭击这个星球，意图了结我们所有人，这就是个 **不便之处** 罢了。”  
“老骨头。”Jim呵斥道，他看向Vaali外交官，直到约十二个小时之前，ta还只是受命带领他们参观Vaali的首都。而一场来自于邻近好战种族的全境袭击就调整了日程，这太可疑了。  
“还有任何活着的引航员吗？”Jim接着问道。  
Alana举起三根手指的手。ta的球状眼睛从明黄色变成乳白色，ta在互相连接的Vaali中枢网络上搜索着信息。这的确不是心灵感应——不是用瓦肯所能理解的方式——Spock不止一次地希望Polian族至少可以等得久一点，以便他能更详细地学习这个过程。  
当然，也不能对Polian族抱有太多希望。他们在和Vaali族打打停停的百年争战中本已取得较好局面，而三十年前，Vaali族在差点就向他们投降之后，便将所有杰出的知识俊才投入建设全球轨道防御体系，他们称之为天网。Spock还是不知道当他第一次听到这个名字时，Jim为什么会轻声一笑。  
天网是Spock见过的最为精妙复杂的防御体系，他推测这就是星际舰队要求进取号和Vaali达成贸易协定的主要原因。它包含了数以万计的发射器，它们都在低轨道巡逻，每个发射器相间几里，形成了一个包围全球的保护网。每个发射器都能产生一个浓缩的粒子激光，它能穿透进取号、护盾和所有一切，当天网全面启动时，没有入侵势力有望能抵挡它。  
除了Polian族，他们不知以何种方式派遣了一支先行登陆部队，这支部队破坏了天网的控制程序，摧毁了它所有的主要零件。没有中央计算机来协调指令和控制每一个独立的发射器，委婉点说，天网无法使用。而且如果他们不能找到一个Vaali后备引航员......  
Alana呼出一口气，眼睛变回黄色。ta放下手。“他们的尸体刚刚被找到了。”  
屋子里弥漫起一股紧张的氛围。况且随着控制程序的落成，一个受过训练的Vaali引航员才有能力操作这个系统——如今完全不可能了，但他们还有希望。现在尽管引航员都死了，但天网作为一个对抗Polian族的防御系统，依然如Spock背上的衬衣一样严整有序。  
McCoy站在Jim肩后，他向前挪了一步，清了清喉咙。“Jim，”医生低声说，“我们最好回到舰船上。”  
Jim没有回答，但Alana看起来很震惊。“你们不能——你们必须帮助我们！”  
“那你建议我们该怎么做？”Spock问道。“和整支Polian舰队相比，进取号势单力薄。我们的舵手能把她隐藏在附近的一颗卫星上已是非常幸运。”  
“但你们把我们留下来等死！”Alana哭喊着。ta眼里满是受伤和绝望。“星联就是这样对待新盟友的？在他们最需要帮助的时候抛弃他们？”  
McCoy不耐烦地说：“听着，你——”  
“ **够了** 。”Jim轻声说，但也可能是喊的，因为Spock发现自己几乎本能地就回应了这个命令。McCoy也是，他停止了说话，尽管Spock能看到他太阳穴上暴起的青筋。  
Jim转身，走近天网终端站。它大体呈球状，约有一个标准逃生舱般大小，周身都围绕着显示屏和控制面板，控制面板像是一种Spock从未见的先进技术。一把椅子置于终端站中央，被设计成可容纳Vaali族的类人身体的造型，但它看起来作用不大——控制程序总是能完成所有工作。  
而被Polian族蓄意破坏了的就是控制程序。  
Jim对着终端站盘算了一会儿，表情严厉。忧虑就像一块石头，盘踞在Spock内脏里。低低的警报声通过建筑的扬声器响起：“ **敌舰将在7.4分钟内攻破大气层** 。”  
然后Jim转向Alana。“就这样吧。那个椅子上有安全带吗？”McCoy紧绷着，Spock心一沉。  
“我不明白你的意思。”Alana回答说，但Spock已经大步上前拽住了Jim的手臂。  
“不行，”他说，“你不能这样做，Jim。”  
舰长叹息着，声音如同很久之前在舱室里面对Spock时——他说， **成为舰长并不会让我成为舰船上最重要的人** ——那般无奈。这声叹息让愤怒、痛苦和刺骨的恐惧席卷了Spock，以至于他在Jim说“我必须得试试”时突然呼吸一窒。  
“终端站以Vaali族生理机能作为标准。”Spock说，他知道他在恳求，他不在乎。“我们不知道它是否适用于人类。它可能会杀死你。”  
“该死的，Jim，哥布林妖怪这次是对的。”McCoy怀着怒气低声说道，也走上前来。“听他的！你将要做的事通常是由一个 **覆盖全球的超级计算机** 完成的。你有想过一点点这会对你的大脑造成什么样的损害吗？”  
“好吧，”Jim勾起唇角笑答道，“看来我之后必须得指望你修补我了，老骨头。”  
“看在上帝的——”McCoy丢开双手，背过身，肩膀颤抖着。  
Spock喉结滚动，手顺着Jim手臂滑下去，抚摸着他的手指。“Jim，”他喃喃道，注视着他情人的眼睛，“ **拜托了** 。”  
Jim温柔地看着他。 **对不起、必须、爱你** 等零星的情绪通过他们的接触点传来，像铁丝揪紧了Spock的心。“我们正在谈论一颗星球，Spock。”Jim说，放低了声音，只有他能听见。“数十亿的生命。”  
**瓦肯星** ，他没有说出来，但Spock还是听到了。 **我必须得试试** 。  
Spock默默忍受着，一时说不出话。Jim不认为瓦肯星的灭亡是他的错，但袖手旁观，让另一个类似的悲剧发生将会击垮他。尽管Spock想抗议，想争辩，想请求，想乞求Jim不要这样做，不要离开他......但他知Jim太深。这不是关于Vaali族，或是Polian族，或是天网，或是星际舰队指挥层希望他们由此达成贸易协定的设想。这是关于Jim认为什么是正确的，以及他对于没有赢面的看法。这也是关于Spock有多爱他，爱到知道什么时候放手。  
Jim站在他面前，微笑着，有点伤感，但很真诚。接着他走上前，嘴唇温柔地覆上Spock的嘴唇。Alana惊讶地扣紧了指甲，发出喀哒声，但McCoy只是摇着头，神色悲痛。当他退开时，Spock向Jim伸出了手，但他的情人只是抚摸着他的脸颊，动作短暂得令人痛苦。  
“很快就回来。”他喃喃道，转身走向终端站。尽管身体里的每一个细胞都呼喊着阻止他，但Spock没有这样做。  
终端站很快就嗡鸣着启动了，Jim陷入椅子里。一个发着红光的炽热天体膨胀开来，环绕着他，这是这个星球的全息投影，同时，红色的蛇状卷丝绕在他的双肩和头上。当大脑连接点与它们胶合时，Jim轻轻地喘息着，颤抖着，在天网展开的过程中，他一言不发。  
这个场面异常美丽，尽管Spock一直在担忧。模糊的红色烟云全面环绕着Jim，天网的每一个分部，即个体发射器出现了，但它形体太小，难以辨认。在天网外缘，一串大型的圆型舰体——Polian的母舰——突然释放了大批较小的子舰，它们成千上万：进攻开始了。  
Alana晃动着，不安又恐惧。“他能不能——”  
“安静。”Spock呵斥道，他看见Jim将目光投在终端上，学习着，计划着。接着，在第一艘Polian驱逐舰进入射程时，Jim派遣出发射器与之交战。  
爆炸声在他们头顶的大气层响起，穿过这栋建筑的金属墙，显得遥远又模糊。终端站内，当Jim把天网的红色烟云分批投入战斗时，它们突然变成了蓝色，而当Polian舰船被激光歼灭时，子舰消失了。局势安静得惑人：Jim的手指痉挛着，他的目光从终端站的一头扫到另一头，但他并没有移动，天网直接从他的大脑中读取指令，并在他们头顶数千里精确地执行。  
这太迷人了，Spock允许自己暂分心神去欣赏Jim是怎么快速学习这个体系的，他是怎么精确地命令独立发射器一对一地瞄准独立舰船的，他是怎么像指挥一个巨大的覆盖全球的死亡管弦乐队一样指挥天网的——  
“Jim！”McCoy大喊着，惊破了Spock的思绪，“一支独立的部队刚刚脱离主力军团，11点钟方向——”  
Jim应了一声，启动了天网另一个分部。此时，他已派出大约一半的发射器，但Polian族包围着整个星球，试图找到一个薄弱点——他很快就会需要整个体系——  
“这还有另一支军队。”Alana说，但ta没有受过训练，不能提供更多信息。  
“他们试图穿透防线，坐标0.07。”Spock替ta补充道，他感觉自己说出的每个字都在颤抖。  
Jim挥动一只手，启动了该处的发射器——终端嘟嘟作响，而Spock并没有忽略这一点——Jim在瑟缩，疼痛时不时地划过他情人的脸。恐惧猛击着他，就像身体被人痛殴，他急忙上前。“Jim，你超负荷了——”  
“我能做这个。”舰长咬紧牙关回答道，同时越来越多的天网分部启动，红色变幻成蓝色，像癌细胞在急速扩散。他蔚蓝的双眼中透露出坚毅，但他的脸完全被汗水覆盖，他的手在颤抖。  
另一队发射器启动——他现在几乎运行了整个天网——当警报器突然开始呼叫时，McCoy咒骂着。“该死的，Jim， **现在** 就退出——”  
“我能做到！”Jim大喊，整个人紧绷着，现在所有分部都变成了蓝色，成千上万的发射器纷纷向他的大脑发送信息——“就——”  
那突然就发生了，速度如此之快，Spock几乎都没时间眨眼。敌军最后的子舰消失了，在空中被摧毁。天网闪烁着耀眼的蓝色，整个终端站似乎都在重压之下颤抖，Jim发出一声抑制的呻吟，半是惊喜，半是痛苦。突然，那些连接着他大脑的发着微光的红色卷丝绷紧了，啪啪作响，Jim喘着气——它们开始收缩。  
满含绝望的痛呼声回荡在屋子里，Spock甚至都没有意识到这是从他自己口中发出的，他猛扑向前，抓住Jim的椅子，将他拉离终端站，他太过用力，导致金属零件都从基座上脱落了。这股力道让Jim跌向地板，但Spock接住了他，将他揽入怀中——但他太迟了。Jim的身体最后猛烈地颤抖着，然后他倒进了Spock的怀抱，眼睛闭拢，不再转动。  
接着McCoy上前，用三录仪扫描着Jim的身体，所见的数据让他瞪大了眼睛。“ **该死的** ！”  
Spock突然发现自己坐在地板上，紧靠着McCoy，但当他看到医生曲起Jim的身体开始实施心脏复苏时，一股愤怒本能地在他体内滋生，迅速压倒一切，然后他能感受到的所有，就只是深深的令人麻木的恐惧，因为Jim没有——他不能——  
医生的声音像一个推土机，压碎了他迎面而来的震惊。“你该死的 **在做什么** ？”McCoy吼道，他按压着Jim的胸腔的力度足以让舰长的身体从地上反弹起，而Jim是如此无力，如此没有生气——“他妈的把我们传回舰船， **现在，立刻** ！”  
这个目标仿佛就是Spock所需要的一切，他迅速回到现实，因为一切都再次变得清晰。恐惧还盘旋在那儿，依然用冰冷的手指紧握着他的心脏，但他强迫自己恢复神智，抓起通讯器，弹开了它。“Spock呼叫进取号。立刻传送我们回去，医疗组在传送室待命。”  
“是的，长官。”通讯器里传来Scott中校的声音。  
Spock接着转向Alana，ta瞪大了眼睛看着他们，表情无助。当他开口时，他声音之平静甚至让他自己都觉得惊讶。“如果他没有活下来，我将 **以个人名义** 返回，了结Polian族的所作所为。”  
他还没听到Alana的回复，白光就环绕着他，将他分解成粒子，但他让这个Vaali明白了他冷酷的报复之意，而ta以敏锐的另类直觉，确切地知道了他的威胁究竟有多如实。

 

Six

在换班结束几分钟后，当Spock进入他们的共享舱室时，Jim正坐在床沿上读书，他抬起头，对Spock露出微笑。“ **今天过得怎么样。** ”他问道。他耳朵上夹着语音生成器，它闪着蓝色光点，有点像以前的蓝牙，他每发出一个音节，蓝色光点就闪烁一下，计算机化生成单词。  
“差强人意。”Spock回答道，倾身给了他一个蜻蜓点水的吻。“尽管我预见到在你不当值时，情况会大幅度改善。”  
Jim叹出一口气，“ **我也是** 。”他在屋子里活动着一只手。“ **如果我还得待在这儿，我会疯的** 。”  
“McCoy医生给你的医嘱是，让你在你的舱室中休息，直到神经治疗结束。”  
Jim哀叹着。“ **我知道。我只是感觉自己像在玩忽职守** 。”  
看着情人严肃的表情放松了些许，Spock随之稍感愉悦。“Jim，你给了自己一记重击，伤害了从前脑叶到脑干的所有神经。我相信McCoy医生的精确描述是‘他没有变成他妈的植物人真是够幸运的’。鉴于此种情况，花一段时间来休息恢复才是最有逻辑的做法。”  
Jim移开了目光，肩膀微微下垂。“ **是啊，你是对的** 。”停顿片刻后，他又接着说：“ **只是......又是失语症，又是缺血修饰白蛋白，我感觉自己真他妈的没用** 。”  
看着Jim已经能用语音生成器生成粗话，Spock情不自禁地弯了弯嘴角。但这种愉悦很快就消散了，当他想起了Jim离开医疗湾后的最初几天：他尝试说话，却屡战屡败，就连像操作padd或刷牙这样简单的事，他都无能为力。他现在稍微协调了一点，他和Spock下棋时，只要高度专注就可以自己移动棋子，但Spock却能想象得到他情人的挫败感。Jim一直都很积极活跃，勇往直前，在他的人生中，这次突如其来的挫折一定比被克林贡折磨还令人难以忍受。  
他将Jim的手握于掌中，手指抚慰地划过他情人的掌心。“McCoy医生通知我只剩三次治疗了。”他说，“如果你的神经元以现有的速度恢复的话，那么两次。仅有几个星期了，Jim。你不会永远像这样的。”  
“ **我知道** 。”Jim微微一笑，与他十指交缠。“ **这是一个正当的理由，对吗** ？”  
“无疑如此。”  
“ **Vaali族百分百地欠我，比如，十个定制的天网** ——”语音生成器的灯光突然变成红色，Jim瑟缩了一下，眼神一滞，几不可见。Spock注意到了，那就代表一声痛呼。  
“你的发声器要达到最大负载了。”他说着，伸手去取装置，但Jim躲开了。  
“ **我还能再用一会儿** 。”  
“不行。”因为在天网事件发生后，Spock警惕着任何连接到Jim大脑的装置。但当他伸手Jim又再次躲开后，他叹息着说，“我能听见你的声音，Jim。即使你不能组织语言。”  
这并非谎言。尽管自Jim在Vaali星上遭到重创以来，大约只过了一个星期，但Spock失去了他的情人的声音，就像被切断了一只手臂。Spock自认识Jim以来，Jim从没有安静过：总是在讲话，在大笑，在微笑，在开玩笑，而现在Jim对此无能为力，Spock讨厌这种情况。他相当憎恶它，以至于他很多次都想把语音生成器全部扔出去，而阻止他的唯一原因是，他知道在这种处境里，他几乎毫无用处，唯有这个小小的装置能予以Jim些许安慰。  
Jim抿起嘴唇，不高兴地看向一边，但他没有抗议，任凭Spock关闭了语音生成器。Spock尽量语带歉意地问：“现在怎么样了？”  
“嗯。”Jim露出全神贯注的表情，他尝试从一周前在Vaali星崩溃了的语言中枢里找到合适的单词。“嗯。好。”他继续搜索着，挫败一闪而过。“好些了。”Jim最后说道。  
他的嗓音低而沙哑，带着一丝颓废，但这依然是Spock听过的最动人的声音。他鼓励地点点头，轻触Jim的手背。“你想下棋吗？”  
Jim摇头，一边做着鬼脸一边指着他的太阳穴，咕哝道：“唔。唔。痛。”  
McCoy稍早些告诉过他们，头痛是神经元再生的正常副作用，因此不能直接药物治疗。Spock还是有些想给Jim注射止痛药物，主要是因为他知道，如果Jim愿意承认，那这种疼痛一定非常剧烈。  
他没有这样做。相反，此时他偏着头，提出了一个他思虑再三的想法。“也许我们可以心灵融合。”他说。  
Jim眨着眼，如他所预料般地惊讶。自他们相识以来，他们只融合过两次，而且只是在紧急情况下的浅层次融合。长久以来，Spock渴望得更多，尤其是这几年里，在他偶尔对Jim无垠才智的惊鸿一瞥之后。他的思维空间一定很美，Spock希望能和Jim一起漫步其中，探索他情人思绪的微妙变化，领略他横溢的才华。  
然而每次他询问时，Jim都犹豫了。Spock不确定究竟是为什么——他推测，这也许和Jim在冰冷黑暗的织女星，与年长的平行宇宙Spock经历过的融合带来的强烈的情感转移有关，时至今日，Spock还牢记着此事，并报之非理性的嫉妒——但他尽量不施加压力，并设法给他的情人传达这种想法，它在他思维空间的一隅，而James Kirk鲜少涉足于此。  
作为Jim的情人，他的伴侣，他在所有无尽的宇宙里的另一半，这是他的责任。尽管除了在Jim那必然壮丽惊人的思维空间里漫步以外，Spock别无所求，但他不会在没有得到Jim全然的信任和同意之前这样做。  
即使现在Jim似乎没那么抗拒。也许是因为疼痛，或是沮丧于他不能以他的正常水平进行交流，但Jim看起来确实在考虑Spock的建议。这给了Spock希望，因此他继续说：“这会让我稍微减轻你的疼痛，而且你不用说话就可以和我交流。”  
他感觉期待已涌上心头，最后当Jim颔首时，他好不容易才咽下一声如释重负的叹息。  
他们用更舒适的姿势躺在床上，肩并肩，面对面。Spock伸出手，手指轻轻地放在了Jim的融合点上，融合开始了。  
心灵融合的过程被很多人描述为一种类似从高处跳进深水池的感觉。诚然如此，Spock和其他人在少数场合融合过，这就是他大体的经验。然而，这种印象不能用以描述他和Jim融合的感觉。与其说跳入水池，不如说这就像是Spock作为某种半盲的地下生物，他终其一生在黑暗中可怜地四处搜索，直到忽然突破了头顶某处薄弱的泥土，终于脱离了黑暗，沐浴在灿烂的阳光之下。  
噢， **阳光** 。  
Spock一直都相信Jim的思维空间必是光彩夺目——这光辉闪耀着甚至穿透了他们之前的浅层融合，像岩浆挣扎着穿透星球地壳的裂缝——但这是他第一次得以见其全貌，Spock因它的美而几乎 **屏住了呼吸** 。就像是站在一颗超新星的边缘，面向一片永远膨胀着温暖和光芒的金色，Spock沉醉其中，像一个朝圣者在神的光辉下驻足惊叹。他知道，他一直都知道，他探出自己的思绪去轻触Jim的思维，他感觉到他的情人用热情和爱意的律动回应着他，起初是模糊的，但后来逐步成形，融合为......  
**Spock** ？  
**我在这儿，Jim** 。  
几许困惑的色彩——并非不适，只是新奇。 **哇哦，这太不可思议了——这不仅像你在我脑子里，而且像是无处不在** 。  
**是的** 。他就是。Spock已经能感觉到他的思维在本能地回应着Jim，它们交织缠绕，合为一体，再无间隙，他自己的意识稳定而更寒冷，它们自然地融入了Jim的思维空间，让这片天渲染上了Jim的璀璨日光。  
一阵好奇的探索，引起了短暂的太阳耀斑。 **它总是像这个样子吗** ？  
**不曾** 。这是真的；多年来，Spock接触过的他人的思维，看起来都有轻微的阴影，无一例外，它们转瞬即逝，微不足道。 **只有和你在一起时** 。  
Jim在思维里出神地哼了一声，Spock抓住了一个闪现的念头。这是下意识的想法，是秘密进行的，在Jim短暂地沉思时，它就像颗石子，掠过他们思维空间里的湖面，Jim思索着，这次融合与之前的那次，和另一个 **他** ，是如何地相去甚远。  
Spock已经确定Jim在想哪一个 **他** 了。在他能阻止自己之前，一团黑压压的雷雨云积聚起来，占有欲电闪雷鸣，他听见Jim的笑声，而他从中感受到的，比那更多。  
**你嫉妒我们** ？  
Spock花了一些努力驱散了这朵云，但他没有费心说谎。在此处，说谎没有意义。 **是的** 。  
在Jim回答之前，Spock听到了思维上传来一声短哼， **你知道你没什么可担心的，对吧** ？接着很快又是一句 **这儿，让我展示给你看** 。  
就在Jim找到思维大门并推开它之前，Spock事实上在想，他不应该惊讶于他的情人已经对定位并使用他的思维空间驾轻就熟了，而大部分瓦肯人都要经过数年才能精通于此。  
无数的思想和情绪突然向他涌来，像一股实在的浪潮，一场影像混乱的海啸：他看见他自己走上进取号的舰桥，在Jim接受他担任大副时，他感觉到了一股 **安心、温暖又喜悦** 的情绪。越过棋盘，他看见自己与Jim相伴，Jim因他们和谐的相处而感到无言的满足。一次轮值后的场景，他穿过混乱的食堂，从复制机里取出一份食物，Jim久久地凝视着他，之后转向自己的餐盘，与恋慕的浪潮和悲伤的渴望斗争着，因为 **那从未发生过，Spock永远也不会对我有这种感觉** 。  
他低头看着他自己的脸，枕在褶皱且汗湿的枕头上，神色兴奋，处于全然的狂喜中，他在热情、渴望以及 **爱意** 的洪流中沉浮，这份爱意撕裂了他的心，他的所有，因为他最终拥有了它，被 **准许** 拥有了它，不需要等到他们这份珍贵又美丽的感情脱离他的控制，他就会看见他内心宇宙的全线崩塌。  
浪潮跌落，碎在海滩，此时又渐渐退去，Spock在这波浪潮涌动中蹒跚，被Jim强烈而 **深厚** 的感情所淹没。这让他不能呼吸，让他震惊，以至于他接下来的话完全出于无意识状态，但这话却是来自他那总是呼唤着完整的半个灵魂，来自那半个灵魂的更深更原始之处。  
**和我链接** 。  
无数情绪碎片掠过Jim的思维空间，色彩迸发如短暂而绚丽烟花。 **唔......什么** ？  
**和我链接** 。Spock说道，较之前更为强势，更为坚决，他下定了决心，并将它投射出来，那想法就像闪电划过遍洒阳光的天空。如果他对他的所求曾有过一丝疑惑，他们现在就不可挽回了。他想要Jim和他一起，融入彼此的身体，彼此的思想，彼此的灵魂，无论他们在一起有多久，此后还会更久。  
**你是在**......在思维空间里不可能做出眨眼这个动作，但Jim以某种类似的方式表现了它。 **你是在向我求婚吗，Spock** ？  
**以相应的瓦肯方式，是的** 。  
一阵短暂的沉默。然后，Jim突然笑了。思维空间随着他的愉悦而光芒闪烁，发出轻响，着上了一抹温暖而快乐的透明淡彩，这让Spock也不由自主地微笑了起来。  
**我断定你的回答是肯定的** ？  
又是一阵笑声，粲然而欢乐。 **我的回答，Spock先生，看来是英雄所见略同** 。在短暂的画面交替中，Spock得到了三个相关的影像：他们上次过登岸假时，在Corin II上，老骨头抱怨了一路，但还是忠实地帮Jim和锻工讨价还价，最终，这枚简单的银戒指躺在它的丝绒盒子里，放在Jim的桌子抽屉底部，他准备等他们完成了那个去Vaali的愚蠢的外交任务时，就把它拿出来。  
有那么一会儿，他不知所措得无法应答，当他终于开口时，可能那时他大脑尚存的理智也厌恶了更多逻辑，他只能用那种漫不经心的方式说， **那么这表明我们就我们未来的关系达成了一致** 。  
**是的，Spock** ，Jim回答着，温柔又满足。 **我们达成了高度一致** 。  
另一波泛着愉悦的涟漪在Jim的思维空间里荡漾，欣然恬静，Spock回赠他一抹迸发的情绪，裹着温暖与爱恋，像一阵风划过天空。Jim叹息着回应。 **嘿，Spock** ？  
**是的，Jim** 。  
**当我们第一次相遇时，你想过我们会于此结尾吗？像这样** ？  
这是一个坦率的问题，Jim的好奇闪耀着金色的光芒，所以Spock给了一个坦率的回答。  
**是的** 。  
**真的？为什么** ？  
这很难解释。Spock回想起过去几年他们所有的互动，从指控一个学术作弊的傲慢学员开始，想到踏上进取号的舰桥，看到那双蔚蓝的眼睛和灿烂的笑容；想到离舰任务时，在各种怀有敌意的星球上，一起躲避外星种族的各种攻击；想到有那么几次，他行动不够快没能躲开，他抬头看向Jim慌张的脸，而Jim手上沾满了绿色的血，他轻声说， **Spock，看在上帝的份上，不要死在我面前，这是个命令** 。  
从枯燥的外交任务，到那场难忘的针对Beta Lambent的拙劣暗杀；从Jim越过棋盘的悠然微笑，到与他手指轻拂，嘴唇相触；到他有时看着Spock的样子，似乎是看透了他所有脆弱的瓦肯躯壳，直接看进他极其人类的灵魂。  
他渐生暖意的眼神告诉Spock，他喜欢他所看到的。  
Spock应声，感觉有什么在Jim真空的思维空间里翩然，他说， **我一直都知道，Jim** 。  
他能察觉到Jim的怀疑态度，他知道他会扑哧一笑，他的情人有能力这样做。 **迷信，嗯？从不知道你是个信徒，Spock** 。  
**我不是** ，Spock承认，他把他所成为的一切，他一直想要成为的一切，这些年里Jim给予他的所有，都融入了接下来的话里。  
**直到我遇见你** 。  
Jim的微笑点亮了整个宇宙。

**Author's Note:**

> 让我絮叨一下。  
> 此文我从去年十月下旬着手，一直折腾到现在。文中涉及些超越了我知识范围的东西，遂向很多朋友以及原作者请教过，但至今也不敢完全肯定没有谬误。也许之后还会有些小幅度修改。


End file.
